Grant Ward
Grant Douglas Ward was a HYDRA mole within S.H.I.E.L.D. Ward was ultimately and solely loyal to John Garrett, to whom he dedicated much of his adult life. Ward was totally loyal to Garrett and was fundamentally reliant on Garrett for orders, finding it difficult to make significant decisions on his own. Ward's body later served as host for the inhuman known as Hive. Biography ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Background Grant Ward was born on January 7, 1983. When he was younger, Grant's older brother used to beat him up for the tiniest reasons. His older brother also forced Grant to beat up his younger brother for him. Grant's parents were also abusive. This is what spurred Grant into learning how to defend himself. After being sent to a military school far from home, he escaped from the facility, stole a car, drove several hundred miles back home and tried to burn it down with his older brother still inside. After being caught and sent to juvie, he was approached by Garrett, who had heard of his remarkable results at the military school and offered him a choice between being tried and probably spending the rest of his life in jail or joining him. Ward took his offer and was broken out of juvie by armed men working for Garrett. Afterwards, Garrett trained him to be an operative. As part of the training, he dropped him off in the remote wilderness with nothing but the clothes he was wearing and his own dog, Buddy. Ward spent years living in the woods with Buddy, living off supplies stolen from campers, even after Garrett returned. As a final step before letting him into his agent training, Garrett ordered him to put down Buddy and left him alone to do it. At first, Ward fired a shot in the air and sent Buddy running, planning to let him go, though the next flashback shows him aiming at him through a sniper scope, suggesting that he did kill him after all. "Pilot" ''To be added "0-8-4" To be added "The Asset" To be added "Eye-Spy" To be added "Girl In The Flower Dress" To be added "FZZT" To be added "The Hub" To be added "The Well" To be added "Repairs" To be added "The Bridge" To be added "The Magical Place" To be added "Seeds" To be added "T.R.A.C.K.S." To be added "T.A.H.I.T.I." To be added "Yes Men" To be added "End of the Beginning" To be added "Turn, Turn, Turn" To be added "Providence" To be added "The Only Light in the Darkness" To be added "Nothing Personal" To be added "Ragtag" To be added "Beginning of the End" To be added "Shadows" To be added "Making Friends and Influencing People" To be added "A Hen in the Wolf House" To be added "A Fractured House" To be added "The Writing on the Wall" To be added "The Things We Bury" To be added "...Ye Who Enter Here" To be added "What They Become" To be added "Love in the Time of HYDRA" To be added "The Frenemy of My Enemy" To be added "The Dirty Half Dozen" To be added "Scars" To be added "S.O.S. Part One" To be added "S.O.S. Part Two" To be added "Purpose in the Machine" To be added "Devils You Know" To be added "Among Us Hide..." To be added "Chaos Theory" To be added "Many Heads, One Tale" To be added "Closure" To be added "Maveth" To be added Character traits A gruff, asocial manly man in his early thirties who was great at his job but not so great at getting along with his co-workers. Ward appeared to have a strong moral foundation and is not without his charm. Ward was actually an extremely skilled pathological liar and spy, and a merciless killer, who joined Coulson's team to gain information about Coulson's recovery for John Garrett and HYDRA. Abilities *'Master Hand-to-Hand Combat:' Ward had shown himself to be a very skilled fighter, having top combat scores. *'Multilingual:' Ward was capable of fluently speaking English, French, Russian, Italian and Spanish. *'Expert Spy:' Grant had the best espionage scores after Natasha Romanoff. *'Expert Marksman:' Ward had extensive training with a variety of small arms, and was an accurate shooter with most of them. *'Skilled Seducer/Manipulator:' He was skilled in the field of seduction and manipulation, such as allowing things to get intimate with Agent May because she was a threat to him. The only reason he became Skye's S.O was to understand the way she works, and how he fooled the team into trusting him by saving Jemma Simmons. Relationships *Nick Fury - Superior turned enemy. *Phil Coulson - Superior turned enemy. *Skye - Teammate and love interest turned enemy. *Jemma Simmons - Teammate turned enemy. *Leo Fitz - Teammate turned enemy. *Melinda May - Teammate and former lover turned enemy. *John Garrett - Mentor, former partner, and HYDRA superior. *Daniel Whitehall - Ally turned enemy. *Calvin Zabo - Ally. *Sunil Bakshi - Ally turned enemy. *Antoine Triplett - Ally turned enemy. *Raina - Enemy turned ally. *Ian Quinn - Enemy turned ally. *Christian Ward - Older brother, enemy, and murder victim. *Mike Peterson/Deathlok - Ally turned enemy. *Eric Koenig - Ally turned enemy. *Billy Koenig - Enemy. *Hive - New host body. Appearances/Actors *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 TV Series) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' ***Season 1 - Brett Dalton, Trenton Rogers and Austin Lyon ****"Pilot" - (First appearance) ****"0-8-4" ****"The Asset" ****"Eye-Spy" ****"Girl In The Flower Dress" ****"FZZT" ****"The Hub" ****"The Well" ****"Repairs" ****"The Bridge" ****"The Magical Place" ****"Seeds" ****"T.R.A.C.K.S." ****"T.A.H.I.T.I." ****"Yes Men" ****"End of the Beginning" ****"Turn, Turn, Turn" ****"Providence" ****"The Only Light in the Darkness" ****"Nothing Personal" ****"Ragtag" ****"Beginning of the End" ***Season 2 - Brett Dalton ****"Shadows" ****"Heavy is the Head" (Mentioned only) ****"Making Friends and Influencing People" ****"Face My Enemy (Mentioned only) ****"A Hen in the Wolf House" ****"A Fractured House" ****"The Writing on the Wall" ****"The Things We Bury" ****"...Ye Who Enter Here" ****"What They Become" ****"Aftershocks" (Mentioned only) ****"Who You Really Are" (Mentioned only) ****"Love in the Time of HYDRA" ****"One Door Closes" (Mentioned only) ****"Afterlife" (Mentioned only) ****"The Frenemy of My Enemy" ****"The Dirty Half Dozen" ****"Scars" ****"S.O.S. Part One" ****"S.O.S. Part Two" ***Season 3 - Brett Dalton ****"Purpose in the Machine" ****"A Wanted (Inhu)man" (Mentioned only) ****"Devils You Know" ****"4,722 Hours" ****"Among Us Hide..." ****"Chaos Theory" ****"Many Heads, One Tale" ****"Closure" ****"Maveth" ****"The Inside Man" (Mentioned only) ****"Spacetime" (Mentioned only) ****"Paradise Lost" (Mentioned only) ****"The Team" (Mentioned only) ****"The Singularity" (Mentioned) ****"Failed Experiments" (Mentioned only) ****"Emancipation" (Mentioned only) ****"Absolution" (Flashback) ****"Ascension" (Mentioned only) ***Season 4 ****"Hot Potato Soup" (Mentioned only) *Marvel Cinematic Universe (1 comics) **''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Chase'' Behind the scenes To be added Trivia *Brett Dalton has portrayed Ward in almost every single episode of the series, excluding Heavy is the Head ''and ''Face My Enemy ''despite him being part of the main cast. *Brett Dalton shared the same birthday with his character, both born on January 7, 1983. Gallery ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Grant_Ward_ID.jpg Grant Ward Agents of SHIELD.jpg Grant Ward 01.jpg|Promotional Image. WardSeason2.jpg|Season 2 Promotional Image Grant Ward.jpg|Season 3 Promotional Image WardS3.jpg|Season 3 Promotional Image "Pilot" GrantWard1-AoSPilot.png GrantWard2-AoSPilot.png SkyeNabbed-AoSPilot.png Phil Coulson interrogates Skye.jpg GrantWard3-AoSPilot.png NightNightRifle-AoSPilot.png "0-8-4" GrantWard1-AoS084.png AoS_0-8-4.jpg "Eye-Spy" GrantWard1-AoSES.png "Girl in the Flower Dress" Ward1-AoSGFD.png Ward2-AoSGFD.png "FZZT" GrantWard1-AoSFZZT.png|Ward inspecting the Night-Night Gun. Coulson1-AoSFZZT.png|Ward and Coulson on the Bus. GrantWard2-AoSFZZT.png|Ward and Simmons chewed out by Coulson. GrantWard3-AoSFZZT.png|Ward impersonats Simmons impersonating Ward. "The Hub" CoulsonsTeam1-AoSHub.png GrantWard1-AoSHub.png Coulson2-AoSHub.png Fitz2Ward2-AoSHub.png Fitz3Ward3-AoSHub.png RemoteBeacon2-AoSHub.png Fitz4Ward4-AoSHub.png AoS_The_Hub.jpg "The Well" GrantWard1-AoSWell.png|Ward encourages Simmons. GrantWard2-AoSWell.png|Ward being examined after touching a piece of the Berserker Staff. GrantWard3-AoSWell.png|Ward works off anger after touching the Berserker Staff. AoS_The_Well.jpg|Ward talks to Elliot Randolph. GrantWard4-AoSWell.png|Ward's rage renewed after touching the second piece of the staff. GrantWardYoung1-AoSWell.png|Ward's flashback of himself at a young age. GrantWard5May4-AoSWell.png|Ward talks to May. GrantWard6-AoSWell.png|Ward with a drink at the hotel lounge. "Repairs" GrantWard1-AoSRepairs.png CoulsonsTeam3-AoSRepairs.png GrantWard2-AoSRepairs.png "The Bridge" May1Ward1-AoSTB.png May2Ward2-AoSTB.png May4Ward3-AoSTB.png GrantWard4-AoSTB.png GrantWard5Coulson2-AoSTB.png "The Magical Place" GrantWard1-AoSTMP.png AoS_The_Magical_Place.jpg CoulsonsTeam3-AoSTMP.png CoulsonsTeam4-AoSTMP.png "Seeds" GrantWard1-AoSSeeds.png GrantWard2-AoSSeeds.png GrantWard3-AoSSeeds.png "T.R.A.C.K.S." GrantWard1-AoSTRACKS.png GrantWard2-AoSTRACKS.png GrantWard3-AoSTRACKS.png GrantWard4-AoSTRACKS.png GrantWard5a-AoSTRACKS.png GrantWard5b-AoSTRACKS.png GrantWard5c-AoSTRACKS.png GrantWard6-AoSTRACKS.png GrantWard7-AoSTRACKS.png "T.A.H.I.T.I." Agents of SHIELD Tahiti 02.jpg Agents of SHIELD Tahiti 03.jpg Agents of SHIELD Tahiti 07.jpg Agents of SHIELD Tahiti 08.jpg "Yes Men" Ward1-AoSYM.png May1-AoSYM.png Ward2-AoSYM.png Lorelei2-AoSYM.png Ward3-AoSYM.png Lorelei4-AoSYM.png Ward4-AoSYM.png Ward5-AoSYM.png Category:Marvel Cinematic Universe characters Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. characters Category:Created characters Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. agents Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. prisoners Category:HYDRA agents Category:Special Forces personnel Category:Henchmen Category:Brothers Category:Former Heroes Category:Villains Category:Earth-199999 Category:Earth-199999 Deceased